


All Good Things that Come from Oscorp

by Hierophantastic



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Harry is a shy boy, Humour, One Shot, background Peter/MJ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierophantastic/pseuds/Hierophantastic
Summary: "The first time Peter got in contact with something Oscorp-related he was bitten by an arachnid, got sick for a week, and then received freaky spider-powers along with the odd habit of catching flies when they buzz too close to his face. The second time he made a friend."
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	All Good Things that Come from Oscorp

The first time Peter got in contact with something Oscorp-related he was bitten by an arachnid, got sick for a week, and then received freaky spider-powers along with the odd habit of catching flies when they buzz too close to his face. The second time he made a friend.

“Everyone, this is your new classmate, Harry Osborn.”

Of course Peter knew who Harry Osborn was. Everyone knew who Harry Osborn was. Everyone also knew he was richer than Flash(‘s parents), which was why the shy teenager in an ordinary blouse, shirt, and jeans surprised him so. He had been expecting another Flash: loud, egotistical, and arrogant. Instead, Harry quietly introduces himself, ducks his head under the curious stares, and finds a table in the back corner of the room.

What surprised him more was the quiet “Is this seat taken?” during the break. Peter and Ned both look up from their passionate discussion about the advantages of the AT-TE versus the AT-AT to see their new classmate with a hesitant smile on his face.

Peter shakes his head at the same time as Ned asks, in a confused voice, “Why would you sit with us?” Peter face-palms and Harry’s smile dissolves, leaving an expression of hurt but also resignment.

“Sorry, I can sit somewhere else if-”

Luckily, Ned realizes how his words were interpreted and hurries to correct his mistake. “Nononono! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that but now that I think about it, it did sound like a jerk thing to say! It’s just- You’re Harry freaking Osborn and we’re just… us.” Ned gives Harry a reassuring smile. “I was just surprised. Please sit. I’m Ned Leeds and this Peter Parker.”

After a tense moment relief is visible on Harry’s face and he sits down. MJ’s voice comes from next to them, three seats to the right (which she had deemed far away enough that she could act like she wasn't part of the group but close enough that she could listen to Ned and Peter nerd out). “Another loser in the loser club. Cool.”

Harry seems confused at the comment, as it was not delivered with any heat or venom, but actually the faintest hint of approval through the shroud of neutrality. Maybe because Harry approached them instead of the other way around. 

Peter decides to help Harry out before he started to see MJ as an enemy. “Don’t worry, that’s MJ. She expresses her approval and affection through insults and physical abuse.”

Harry, points in his favour, takes the information in stride -a few blinks the only sign of any distress- before he points out, “That doesn’t seem very healthy.”

And now that Peter thinks about it, no, no it doesn’t.

“Dude,” Ned whispers so that MJ can’t hear him even though they both know she has the ears of a bat, “Do you think she’s a secret psychopath?”

“I don’t think she’s a ‘secret’ psychopath. A secret nerd for sure though. I heard her correct Flash when he called the Witch-King Sauron.”

MJ throws a pen and a glare his way, her glare hurting much more than a mere physical object ever could, even if the pen was thrown with unerring accuracy and stung quite a bit. Peter ignores the fear and nerves in his chest  _ (oh my god did I really just say that i’m so dead she hates my guts now) _ and grins back brightly. He is rewarded with a small smile MJ was too slow to hide behind her book, which makes him feel like there are butterflies in his belly and a smile spread over his face.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with MJ. Then again, there are actual insects in his belly, so it might be those. He blames his confusion (like so many things) on the spider-bite, which left him with some interesting habits.

Ned rolls his eyes at Peter’s daily Pining-After-A-Girl-Who-Totally-Already-Likes-Him antics and turns back to Harry, who had been quietly eating his lunch. “So. Where did you go to school before you came here?”

Harry stares down at his lunch. “I was home-schooled by my father. He is sick, so he spends a lot of time at home.” Peter nods. Norman Osborn’s illness was well known, although the details were kept under wraps. Dr. Connors did his job when Osborn himself was unavailable, which was often.

Peter frowns. “Then why stop doing that?”

“Father thought it would be good for me. Make some friends, gain some confidence, all that.”

“But?” Peter questions on, since obviously Harry has his own opinion.

“He got a new treatment for his illness. But there are… side effects. He gets these attacks some times…” Harry sighs and ran a hand through his hair. “I just didn’t want to be a bother,” he finishes quietly.

Peter nods, because he understands that sentiment all too well, with aunt May’s several jobs to pay the bills. “Well, at least your father was partly right.” At Harry’s raised eyebrow he clarifies, gesturing with his juice carton. “You made some friends.”

Ned chimes in. “Yeah. And as your new best friends there is something we desperately need to know.” Ned leans forward over the table, maintaining eye contact with Harry. “You ever seen Star Wars?”

Harry replies with a negative.

Harry was promptly invited to Peter, Ned, and MJ’s weekly movie night at Ned’s where they held a marathon, gave him a crash course on the EU and the Disney-EU (after explaining they weren't talking about the European Union), and initiated Harry Osborn, Son of Norman Osborn and Heir to Oscorp, into nerdhood. 

They knighted him with plastic lightsabers and smiles on their faces.


End file.
